Recuerdos
by Cess007
Summary: Inuyasha ve hacia el pasado mientras vive momentos inolvidables...Reviews Please!!!!


Recuerdos-----By Cess_007  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hola!, mi nombre es Inuyasha, vivo en la epoca del Sengoku, es decir, en la epoca de las guerras  
civiles en Japon, soy un Hanyou..es decir...soy un monstruo mitad demonio (para ser mas preciso   
un Inu, o sea, perro) y mitad humano, al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de no ser  
nada, pues dada mi condicion los humanos me temian y los Youkais me despreciaban, pero con el   
tiempo aprendi a ignorarlo y la verdad ya no me afecta...  
  
-"INU-CHAN, ERES UN BAKA, INFELIZ, TE VOY A MATAR ME OYES, TE VOY A MATAR..."-  
  
Ah! si, ella es Kagome, la persona que cambio mi vida, hace 4 años que la conosco y en ese tiempo  
ella a podido cambiar mi forma de pensar y sentir, yo me habia jurado jamas volver a estar con   
los humanos, pero ella cambio todo eso, me hizo tolerante y amable hasta cierto punto, volvio a   
darme la confianza para creer en las personas y tambien hizo que las demas personas tambien  
empezaran a confiar en mi y que ya no me vieran como un mitad monstruo sino que vieran la mitad  
humana que soy; aunque en estos momentos, la verdad que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberla   
entrenado tanto, ella queria que yo la entrenara para que ella se volviera algo mas fuerte, no  
entiendo, tiene grandes poderes de Miko, ella queria que yo la entrenara, aunque en verdad su   
fuerza no es la gran cosa(comparado con el mio), ha aprendido donde pegar, tan solo recordar la   
ultima vez que la hice enojar casi me rompe un par de huesos, claro tuvo como sensei al hanyou   
mas fuerte de todo el Sengoku, pero nunca pense fuera aprender tan rapido y a fortalecerse tanto  
  
-"INUYASHA... OSUWARI-OSUWARI-OSUWARI-OSUWARI-OSUWARI-OSUWARI-OSUWARI-!!!!!-  
  
Diablos, y como si su fuerza no fuera suficiente todavia tiene esa palabra, maldita Kaede-baba,  
aun despues de todo este tiempo aun no ha querido quitarmelo,... y me ha llamado por mi nombre   
completo, ahora si que estoy en problemas, ella solo me dice asi cuando esta REALMENTE enojada   
(o furiosa, como quieran decirle).   
Claro, que yo tambien podria contestarle, decirle las cosas que antes solia decirle como fea,   
apestosa, detector de Kakeras (que le dija asi la pone furiosa), pero simplemente ya no puedo, no   
desde que me di cuenta que es lo que siento por ella, y se lo dije..desde aquella vez...  
Ah, aun lo recuerdo claramente como si fuese ayer, fue justo despues de que terminamos con Naraku  
estabamos celebrando el compromiso de Miroku y Sango, ya que el le acaba de decir que si queria   
casarse con el, por el modo normal, es decir, nada de hijos por el momento, ya saben un   
matrimonio normal, en verdad que nunca crei que el se le fuera a declarara asi, y mucho menos que  
ella fuera a aceptar, aunque es verdad que hacen una buena pareja, tambien es verdad que el   
bouzu aun no deja sus malas mañas que tenia, aunque han disminuido a base de Hiraikutzasos   
todavia sigue haciendo su pregunta de si quisieran tener un hijo con el, aunque tenga ya toda una  
pandilla de hijos sigue con eso, y claro Sango tambien hace lo mismo de siempre....aunque siempre  
terminan felices y abrazados...¿eh?..aah, si gomen!, me desvie un poco del tema...¿donde estaba?,  
asi estaba con lo de Kagome...  
  
-"MALDITA SEA INUYASHA, TE JURO QUE JAMAS VAS A VOLVER A TOCARME EN TODA TU VIDA"-  
  
...estabamos celebrando cuando Miroku, se me acerca y me dice que el ya habia hecho lo que tenia   
que hacer con Sango(refiriendose a su declaracion)que ahora era mi turno para hacerlo, al   
principio no le entendi, pero cuando me apunto a Kagome con los ojos entendi rapidamente, al   
comprenderlo me enoje con el, bufando que yo no tenia ningun interes de ese tipo en Kagome, que  
para mi solo era otra persona mas, pero en ese momento ella se levanto y me acerco entregandome   
la Shikon no Tama, Shippo y Sango empezaron a decirle que no lo hiciera que si lo hacia yo me  
convertiria en el Youkai asesino que me habian visto ser...extrañamente Miroku no pronuncio   
palabra, yo esperaba algun chiste de parte suya como lo sigue haciendo comunmente, pero en esa  
ocasion no dijo nada solo cerro los ojos y puso una cara tranquila, era como si supiera lo que   
iba a decir y hacer...Kagome solo les dijo que ese habia sido el trato desde el principio, que la  
joya me pertenecia y que solo yo decidiria que hacer con ella....aunque tarde un buen rato lo   
unico que se me ocurrio fue pararme y pedirle que me siguiera, tanto Sango como Shippo quisieron   
seguirnos pero el Houshi los detuvo, parecia que sabia lo que pensaba hacer y primera vez le   
estaba agradecido...  
  
Al llegar a un claro me sente y le pide a Kagome que tambien se sentara, ella tenia una cara   
triste de esas que no soporto y que me hacen sentir terriblemente mal, para colmo empezo a llorar  
eso era algo que me destrozaba, al preguntarle porque lloraba ella me miro y me dijo que porque   
yo me iba a convertir en un youkai y que ellos iban a tener que empezar a cazarme para destruirme   
porque iba a ser un peligro para todos...pero aun en esos momentos ella me dirijio una sonrisa,   
entonces vi su cara bella bajo esa noche, sus ojos reflejaban la luna, fue en ese momento cuando   
todo se ilumino y pude aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Kagome...entonces tome su cara y...  
  
-"INYASHA ERES UN BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-!!!!!"-  
  
Vaya mira en que estado esta y sigue con esa fuerza...  
este..donde estaba...asi, la tome de la cara y la mire fijamente a los ojos, ella intento desviar   
la mirada, pero la forze a verme a los ojos, estuvimos asi por un largo tiempo, entonces hice   
algo que jamas olvidare por varias razones..  
  
..justo en ese momento le dije "Aishiteru"(osease, te amo) y la bese, ella no dijo nada, no tuvo  
tiempo de contestar, yo solo la bese sin pensar en nada (cualidad mia hasta la fecha) siquiera en   
si ella me amaba, yo solo lo hice por impulso y por que necesitaba decirselo...y en ese momento   
solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrio intente hacer el beso mas apasionado introduciendo mi   
lengua en su boca; sabia que a partir de ese punto podria pasar 2 cosas y sucedio lo que mas   
temia...ella solo me lanzo contra un arbol, al abrir los ojos y ver su cara roja(de coraje pense)  
y su mano levantada supuse que todo habia terminado que mi estupidez habia acabado con toda   
esperanza de que ella me amara, pense en que talvez en su mundo habia encontrado a alguien, hasta  
pense que talvez ya habia correspondido el amor de Kouga...  
  
-"INUYASHA TE ODIO COMO FUISTES CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO..."-  
  
Vaya creo que esta vez si que esta alterada, lo mejor sera hacer algo para que no siga asi o le  
va a dar..eso, ¡hay! como dijo que se llamaba..asi, diabetes, del coraje seguro que le da, espero  
que se le baje porque sino el mas perjudicado voy a ser yo...  
  
Ah!!, tiene que apretar tan fuerte , creo que despues de esto voy a necesitar que Kaede-baba me   
cheque esta mano,...este donde estaba..perdon, es que soy (muy)malo con la memoria..asi nuestro   
beso,..demonios no me acuerdo, debe ser la tension.......dejenme me acuerdo y se los cuento...  
  
Bueno, pero primero creo que sera mejor que dija algo antes de que se altere mas...  
  
-"No te preocupes Kagome-chan todo va a esta bie....."-  
  
-"NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE VA A ESTAR BIEN, MALNACIDO..."-  
  
Vaya!, debe ser bastante doloroso para que este de ese humor, normalmente no es asi, pero ahora   
esta intratable....aunque de todos modos bajo estas circunstancias sigue igual de hermosa que   
siempre, lo que me intriga es que tiene los ojos cerrados, talvez para reprimir sus deseo de   
insultarme de nuevo o...  
  
-"INUYASHA BAKA, TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA GRANDISIMO ESTUPIDO..."-  
  
o porque esta pensando en una nueva forma de insultarme...  
  
bueno de todos modos tengo pensar en alguna forma para tranquilizarla sino es capaz de que le da   
un infarto...necesito pensar.....pensar.....diablos no se me ocurre nada....lo que necesito es  
tranquilizarla, asi que lo mejor sera relajarme y decirle de la manera mas calmada posible que no  
se preocupe que ya va a terminar...  
  
-"No te preocupes Kagome-chan, ya todo va a terminar..."-  
  
-"ERES UN IMBECIL, INUYASHA COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIR ESO, NO SABES EL DAÑO QUE ME HAS HECHO..."-  
  
Supongo que no sirvio de mucho mis intentos por tranquilizarla, bueno por lo menos no pueden   
decir que no lo intente....eh, alguien del cuarto se nos acerca, al parecer ha terminado...  
  
-"Señor-Señora, ha terminado"-dice el hombre(medico le diria Kagome)-" es un varon.."  
  
Vaya por fin termino, ha nacido...y es un varon, mi esposa lo toma y lo acaricia.....¿que?¿no les  
dije que es mi esposa?; Gomen!!, pero es que eran los nervios de ser papá..bueno, si! ella es mi  
esposa, esa es otra historia digna de contarse, pero creo que sera en otra ocasion, primero debo  
de acordarme de nuestro beso...  
  
-"Inu-chan, no es hermoso nuestro bebe"-  
  
¿Inu-chan? Vaya!, que rapido se le quito el coraje, demonios! sigo sin entender a las mujeres...  
feh, lo que importa es Kagome esta bien al igual que nuestro hijo, a pesar de ser 1/4 hanyou  
no tiene ningun rasgo de Inu, eso es bueno, asi por lo menos no tendra que salir a todas parte   
con gorra, al parecer lo unico que ha heredado mio son lo ojos color ambar, fuera de eso es muy  
parecido a su madre(pero con eso ojos va a hacer un galanazo,pero creo que no debo dejarlo con   
Miroku, capaz de que le enseña sus mañas) y hablando de su madre al parecer ya recobro su estado   
de animo, volviendose la docil, alegre y bella mujer de siempre. CLASICO.  
  
-"Dime Inu-chan ¿cual sera su nombre? o no has pensado en ninguno..."-  
  
-"Pues la verdad no se..que te parece..Inutaisho...¿eh?"-  
  
- ^_^U "No...no me convence..."-  
  
-"Entonces dime tu Kagome..."-  
  
-"No se...estaba pensando en Kouga..."-  
  
ò_ó -"Kagome.."-  
  
-" O que te parece Hojo"- ^_~  
  
-"KAGOME!!!"-ò_ó  
  
-"Era broma..pero ya hablando en serio que te parece..."-  
  
No le permito terminar, pues sello sus labios con un beso...esto me recuerda algo...¡ah, si!...  
el beso que les platicaba...pues como les iba diciendo yo habia perdido todas las esperanzas   
cuando ella me empujo hacia atras...al verla asi lo unico que hice fue cerrar los ojos y esperar  
el golpe..lo cual no sucedio y para mi sorpresa lo que paso fue todo lo contrario, ella me   
acaricio suavemente la mejilla, al abrir los ojos pude ver sus ojos brillantes, entonces me dijo   
que no queria seguir hasta que yo escuchara su respuesta, al preguntarle cual era su respuesta,   
lo que hizo fue mas que contundente, me beso mas apasinadamenete que antes(si eso era posible)   
  
Desde entonces no ha habido mas que felicidad en mi vida....  
  
..... y al parecer seguira asi.....  
  
-"..y dime Kagome que te parece Miroku...suena bien ¿no?, le queda...."-  
  
-"¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!?"-  
  
-" era broma...que se siente ¿eh?, ni de loco le pondria ese nombre, yo quiero que se feliz..."-  
  
-"Yo tambien Inu-chan, hmmm....¡¡lo tengo!!, que tal..............."-  
FIN.................  
  
PD. Como se me olvido poner al principio ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen(talvez el bebe  
si, pero necesito nombre)  
  
N.A. Espero que le haya gustao este Fic, la idea me vino en 5 min., pero me tarde una semana en   
escribirlo...No le puse el nombre del bebe pues no soy muy bueno en cuanto a nombres y ademas asi   
cada quien puede ponerle el nombre que desee, aunque si tiene exito este Fic pensare en poner su  
continuacion(que de hecho son 3 , claro ahorita las otras 2 estan en mi cabeza), asi que si   
quieren que lo continue haganmelo saber(sino, pues no)....y dijanme que nombre les gustaria para   
el bebe, talvez se lo ponga....  
  
AH!! y please...DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!..... 


End file.
